Through the years there has been considerable interset in materials that can be added to fluids such as hydrocarbon oils, as exemplified by lubricating oils, to improve their viscosity/temperature relationships. In this regard it has been well known to employ various polymeric materials as those additives. Included among such polymeric materials are the high molecular weight polymers and copolymers of acrylate and methacrylate esters, styrene, alkylstyrene, and olefins such as isobutylene.